A Change in Reality: Volume Three
by Tsuki Hoshigaki
Summary: The third and final installment of the Change in Reality series. Raina is in Asgard with Loki while Rachel's in Midgard with Steve and they both miss each other, but when they are reunited, it's not in a way that anyone would have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

As you can tell, we're finally done(ish) with the third part, so we're going to start posting today!

~Jade

* * *

"Are you sure?" Steve asked, voice full of worry, from his seat in the back of the black SUV.

Today was Tony's birthday and he had, as per his usual standards, decided to throw a large party in celebration. However, at the last minute, the Avengers had been called in to deal with a potential global catastrophe in a secret location. Tony had insisted that the party continue and called up Rachel and Gwen to go to keep up face as well as give Pepper some real company.

With Gwen and Rachel, Tony had seen an opportunity to keep the two women busy by continually calling on them when he needed someone to do press related things for himself, and occasionally the Avengers. Tony had used the excuse that since he and S.H.I.E.L.D. had falsified records for Gwen, Rachel and even Raina, they might as well be tested. And, with the press trying to find out as much as they could about Rachel and Gwen, the faked records were tested, constantly. So Tony would call the pair and they would, with varying degrees of unwillingness, put on clothes that neither of them liked and go to Stark Tower for whatever reason Tony had called them for.

Rachel sighed, running her hand through her hair, "I have to Steve, I promised. It doesn't mean that I want to."

Steve looked over at her, not convinced that Rachel should be exposed to so many members of the press at once. A month ago, Rachel had threatened a man, following her with his camera, with his life and had nearly gotten sued for it. Both of them knew that the only reason she wasn't sued was because of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s intervention.

"What about the-"

Rachel leaned over and kissed Steve on the lips to reassure him. When she pulled away, she said, "I wouldn't have agreed if I thought I couldn't handle it Steve."

Steve sighed and nodded, "Okay."

"Here you are Miss Flyte."

Rachel looked at the driver, "Thank you," then leaned over and kissed Steve again, "Be careful and come back in one piece, okay?"

"I always do," Steve smiled at Rachel. She opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle, immediately being surrounded with people who had cameras and microphones. Rae shut the door quickly and straightened up, looking for Gwen, who had also just arrived. The two of them met and grabbed each other's hands for support.

Neither Gwen nor Rachel permanently lived in Stark Tower anymore, though they did spend as much time there as they did in their own arrangements. Gwen couldn't suddenly change her desires to stay in motion, so she had spoken to Bruce and the two of them agreed to change locations every few weeks while keeping their floor on Stark Tower as a home base. Rachel had been much like Gwen, though for different reasons, she had realised that she and Steve needed their own space after she accidentally lifted everything in the building that wasn't attached to the floor while she and Steve had been making love, so Tony quickly found a comfortable apartment for them, though they had wanted a smaller one. Tony had insisted that it be a birthday present for Rachel, whose birthday was in late January. Pepper had advised them that they might as well accept because Tony wasn't going to let it drop, so they eventually agreed.

Rachel held onto Gwen's hand as they pushed past the members of the press to get into Stark Tower. Gwen felt that ever since Raina had gone to Asgard, Rachel had lost all of the control that she had over her emotions and had definitely become more volatile, which made her particularly dangerous around authority figures and the press. As they were pushed while trying to make their way into Stark Tower, Gwen had, with a great deal of effort, put Rachel into a daydream, which was something that Rachel had agreed to after the incident of her nearly getting sued.

The women quickly made their way towards the entrance to Stark Towers and things were going well until Gwen and Rachel were separated. As soon as Gwen was forced to let go of Rachel's hand, Rachel began to feel the side effect of being put under Gwen's influence, paranoia, and exposed by the people who were crowding around her.

"Are you and Captain Rogers an item?"

"How exactly did you meet Tony Stark?"

"Are you in a relationship with Tony Stark and does Miss Potts know?"

"Does the Captain approve of you constantly coming over to Stark Tower?"

Rachel tried her best to ignore the questions as she pushed past the mass of people and made her way closer to the building. She finally found Gwen and gave her an expression that begged, "Please help me."

Gwen was trying to fight her way over to her friend when they both heard the question.

"So how much does Stark pay you a night and does Pepper get in on it too?"

Rachel saw only red as she sought out the voice. She saw the man who had made the offensive comment as Gwen reached Rae and pulled her closer to the building. He was a short man with greasy brown hair and a smug look on his face. When he saw Rachel glaring at him, he stepped forward and blew her a kiss, which made Rae snap.

She broke free of Gwen's grasp and swung at him, only missing because Gwen yanked her back and yelled at him, "Yeah and you'll never get to see the tapes!" Gwen's statement caused the man's jaw to drop and everyone else to go silent, which gave them enough time to get into the building.

"What the hell Rae?" Gwen asked angrily as soon as they were safely inside.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said, "I just can't stand when they-" Gwen's look softened when Rachel's voice faltered, Rachel sounding close to tears.

"It's okay," Gwen said, thinking that Rae was looking closer to a nervous breakdown every time Gwen saw her, "I understand Rae."

Rachel nodded and the vulnerable side that had been showing was completely gone as she straightened up and headed over to the elevator. When they reached the floor the party was going to be held on, they heard Jarvis.

"Welcome Misses Flyte and Halcyone. Mr. Stark would like for me to inform you of his opinions of the fantastic entrance he felt you made."

"If he has so much time to watch us on the news, then why isn't he here?" Rachel asked Jarvis.

"He is currently en route to his destination."

"Uh huh," Gwen said skeptically.

"Doesn't matter really," Rachel said dismissively as she and Gwen walked into the kitchen. The pair of them always raided Tony's fridge before an event, though he always had so much in it, they were never sure if he noticed.

"Where were you this time?"

"San Francisco."

"Sounds fun."

"Well, we didn't do much sight-seeing, but we had a nice time," Gwen paused, "While it lasted."

"If only you hadn't agreed to come back here," Rachel joked as she reached into the fridge and started taking out freshly cut deli meats and expensive cheeses.

"Without Bruce, there's not much else for me to do in California," as she grabbed a loaf of French bread.

Rachel smiled at Gwen, "Sounds like it's going well then."

Gwen rolled her eyes but returned the smile, "It is. It's not perfect all the time, but we've also got the Hulk to work with."

Rachel laughed as she cut the loaf in half, and then cut the two halves to make the sandwiches with.

"Do you really think we should have a whole loaf of bread? That's a lot."

"I plan on drinking a lot. I'm not doing it on an empty stomach," Rachel argued.

"Fair enough," Gwen laughed as she unwrapped the meats and gave Rachel turkey, while using the ham for herself.

"We're thinking about going to South Africa next time," Gwen said after they had finished making their sandwiches.

"That's pretty far away," Rachel said as she put the cold things back into the fridge, keeping her back to Gwen.

"Bruce wants to work more with the Hulk, but we want to make sure that, if things don't go that smoothly, there won't be any people in the way."

Rachel turned around and looked at Gwen with concern, "Are you sure about going all the way to Africa?"

"I trust Bruce," Gwen said, knowing where Rachel's concern was coming from, "And I know that there's enough of Bruce in the Hulk for me to trust him too. I know it'll be fine."

"Okay," Rachel smiled.

"What about you?" Gwen asked as they sat down at the island in the kitchen.

"Things are fine, you know, when I'm not worried about Steve's safety while he's running around saving the world or the rest of the Avengers for that matter, or when I'm having to play P.A. for Tony."

Gwen laughed, "Being a P.A. for Tony is a drag. Have you written anything recently?"

"No, not since Christmas," Rachel admitted, "But I do have a part-time job being Tony's assistant," Adding after a moment, "Not even sure how that happened."

Gwen smiled, but said nothing as they ate in silence for a few moments, feeling as though things were worse than Rachel was telling her if Rae hadn't written in three months.

"How about things in the special ability category?"

"Good," Rachel nodded, "I'm getting better, believe it or not."

Gwen smiled, "I never said you were bad."

"I nearly lifted Stark Tower off of its foundation."

"Well, that only means that Steve's really good in bed and you should share details."

Rachel blushed and looked at Gwen, "You're really never going to stop asking that are you?"

"Not until you tell. I mean, you did lift everything in here five feet in the air."

"Stop reminding me. You're almost as bad as Tony."

"Well, it _was_ his building that you could've destroyed. Speaking of, how's your apartment holding up?"

"The apartment is fine. And, don't tell Tony, but I'm really glad he picked out the one he did. It might be obscenely huge, but no one can find it, so Steve and I are actually sort of safe there." Gwen nodded, knowing that Rae was talking about the press and paparazzi who were trying to find out more about the Avengers, Gwen and Rachel.

"Well, you could just stay on the move like me and Bruce," Gwen joked.

Rachel chuckled, "I wasn't ever a big traveler; I like to pick a new spot every once in a while, but I think it would kill me to constantly be on the move, no offence."

"None taken; my idea of a great life won't fit everyone else's ideals."

"Plus, this is Steve's home and Tony would throw a hissy fit if I ever tried to quit a job that I'm not even paid for."

"That could've been his plan all along," Gwen smirked, "He just wanted you to come back here because he realised you'd be a great replacement for Pepper as his assistant." Gwen knowing that Tony called Rachel for help every few days to make sure she was doing something since she had major writer's block and it gave her a chance to take care of someone, which is what they thought was the only way they could replace Raina.

"You're probably right," Rachel laughed.

"Misses Flyte and Halcyone, you have a call from Miss Potts."

"Well by all means, don't keep her waiting."

"Hello?"

"Hey Pepper," Gwen and Rachel answered simultaneously.

"I'm so sorry but I'm going to be running late to the party."

"What?"

"How late?"

"Just about a half hour, but I was supposed to give a speech before the party actually started, because Tony couldn't be there, and now you two are going to have to give it."

"No," Gwen said.

"Sorry, I'm not good with the public," Rachel said.

"Actually, I'd like to take Rae's excuse too."

"My 'excuse' is the truth."

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter because I'm already sending a copy of the speech to you." As soon as Pepper finished speaking, Rachel felt her phone buzz, causing her to sigh.

"I've already broken it down and highlighted where each of you will be speaking. It's not very long and all you have to do is jump up there and apologise for mine and Tony's absences then talk about amazing Tony is and then commence the party. No big deal."

"Pepper," Rachel whined.

"I really am sorry Rae, I got held over and traffic's bad," Pepper said, dropping her business-like tone.

Rachel sighed, "Fine, we'll do it."

"Thank you so much, I owe you both."

"Yeah well, you're out of Swiss, so we'll call it even."

The pair heard Pepper laugh, "Okay then. Thanks again."

"You're welcome," they answered before Pepper hung up.

"I guess we practice a speech now, huh?"

"Let's finish eating first."

"Rae, have I ever told you that I like the way you think?"

* * *

So yeah, getting the ball rolling.

As always, thank you for reading and so sorry about the wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade here again. We're having trouble deciding when we want to update, so, for now, it looks like I'm going to be updating. So I'm unofficially committing to Monday or Wednesday to update, Friday if I forget.

But enough of that, read the story instead.

* * *

"Who's ready to partaaay?" The DJ yelled into the microphone as he turned the music on and the crowd yelled. Rachel and Gwen stood next to one another in the crowded room. It had been a few hours after the incident when they were arriving and both women had had time to finish eating, nap, take a shower, practice their speech and get ready for the party then still have more time to catch up with one another before it had actually started. As people danced around the two women, they glanced at each other, rolling their eyes. They didn't want to be here and were still upset with the fact that they had to start the party with a speech on Tony's behalf because Pepper couldn't

"Hey guys," Pepper said, coming up from behind them, "You look like you're having fun."

"When can we leave?" Gwen groaned as she looked, pleading, to Pepper. Several guys had tried to flirt with the two women and they were getting tired of it. Gwen was glad that, so far, the men that had approached them were still sober enough to understand the word "no" and would back off when the pair would explain that they were in relationships, which meant that she didn't have to stop Rae from attacking them. Rachel was also having a difficult time getting into the party spirit because she was worried about Steve, and the rest of the Avengers and she would occasionally wonder what Rain would be doing if she was with them.

"Don't worry, it'll probably calm down in another four or five hours. Till then," Pepper grabbed some drinks from the table nearby and handed them to the two. "Might as well enjoy it for now." Pepper grabbed a drink for herself. "To Tony?" Pepper shrugged.

"Eh, to Tony." Rachel added.

"To Tony." Gwen sighed. The three women downed the drinks.

Throughout the night, the three continued to drink. Gwen and Rachel continued to be confronted by guys looking to dance or have a private party, during which Gwen had to refrain Rachel from punching most of them in the face. Lastly, Gwen and Rachel stayed with each other, to scare off any other guys that might come their way. After the party ended, the three women made sure that the guests had all left before collapsing in their own beds for the night.

Rachel woke up the next day with a headache. She lay on the bed, thinking about Raina and what she might be doing. Rachel sighed; she desperately missed her best friend. Steve, Gwen, Pepper and the Avengers were the best people that she could be around, but they weren't Rain.

Rachel smiled to herself for a few seconds thinking about how Rain used to describe their friendship as being soul mates. She frowned, thinking about how right Rain had been. There was very little that Rachel did without thinking about Raina and Rachel had had a major writer's block since she and Rain had been apart, it was going on three months since she had seen Raina, including the time of the Christmas dinner. Rachel shook her head to clear it and only succeeded in making it swim, causing her to moan.

"I have got to stop drinking," Rachel mumbled to herself before sitting up.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes Miss Flyte?"

"What time is it?"

"It is nine o'clock in the morning."

"Okay," Rachel said. As a punishment for herself, she got dressed and went through her usual morning routine before walking out of the room and heading towards the kitchen for something to relieve her hangover. She got some aspirin and water, taking it quickly. Rachel was sitting at the bar on the table when Gwen and Pepper walked in.

"I think we should make a pact never to go to another one of Tony's parties," Gwen said, holding her head, as Rachel handed her a glass of water and aspirin.

"Agreed," the other two said, though they knew they wouldn't stick to it.

"How's your head?" Rachel asked Pepper.

"I'm okay; I didn't drink as much as you did."

Rachel smiled sheepishly at Pepper, "I was revenge drinking?"

"I'm sure Tony was able to feel your angry drinking from wherever he was last night."

"Let's hope so."

Just then Tony came into the room.

"Oh," Gwen said, being the first one to notice him, "Speak of the devil."

Pepper and Rachel laughed and turned to look at Tony, Pepper stopping when she saw the look on Tony's face.

"Tony?" Pepper asked uncertainly.

Tony looked over to Pepper then back to Rachel.

"The first thing that I want you to know is that he's stable," Tony said while looking at Rachel and slowly walking towards her.

Rachel "What are you talking about?"

Steve," Tony clarified, "He's…hurt."

"Hurt? No. He's supposed to be indestructible," Rachel said, shaking her head.

"What happened?" Gwen asked.

"Well," Tony said as he stopped within a few steps of Rachel, "Steve was kinda buried under a pile of rubble while trying to save Natasha, which he did do, he just got trapped instead."

It didn't take a mind reader to see the guilt that was washing around in Rachel's thoughts.

"Rae," Tony said, taking a step forward, "You can't blame yourself. I mean, maybe if you had been there and he got buried under a pile of rubble, then sure, but you weren't even there. It's like Clint still blaming himself for all of the people he killed while he was under Loki's control."

"The tesseract's control," Rachel corrected without thinking.

"Exactly," Tony said, placating her, "You can't blame yourself for the fact that your boyfriend was crushed under enough rock to kill someone because you weren't there on a mission you weren't even invited to come along on."

"Tony," Pepper cut in, "You're not helping."

"But it's not like he's going to die," Tony added quickly after looking back at Pepper, "He's going to live, but no one's really sure the shape he's in because he's one of a king. But the doctors don't think that he's going to be in that great of a shape because he's still technically human."

"Where is he now?" Rachel asked, standing up.

"In the helicarrier."

"How are we getting there?"

"Waiting on a Quinjet right now, but I can't let you go until you calm down."

"I am calm Tony; I just need to get to Steve. I'm fine."

"I know that you think you are, but you're not," Tony said, "Look around the room."

Rachel looked and saw that everything that wasn't attached to the ground was levitating a few inches off of whatever surface it was supposed to be on.

"Shit," she said letting everything land in its spot.

Tony put his hands on her shoulders, "Take a few breaths and then we can see."

Rachel nodded and they waited as she took a few deep breaths.

"I think I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, I'm good; I just want to see Steve now."

* * *

Yep, stuff happens immediately this time. Yay!

Don't forget to review. We like those and it makes us happy.

See ya next time,

~Jade.


	3. Chapter 3

It would've been more fun had Izzy been able to update because this is her chapter, but have some Rain and Loki with a small side of feels

* * *

"Loookkkiii!" Raina whined into Loki's ear for what seemed like the fiftieth time that morning. The two had been lying in bed after yet another session of lovemaking; Loki had just barely begun to doze off when Raina began whining in his ear, complaining about how he "just wanted to lay around today." He enjoyed the sensation of her body against his; the only problem was getting Raina to be still long enough to really enjoy it.

"Loki!" Raina tried again as she crawled atop of him, straddling Loki's waist. His only response was a slight grunt. Raina frowned when she found that she still could not get a response, slumping down and lying limply on his chest. When Loki felt that Raina had stopped moving he finally opened his eyes. Raina lay with her chin in the middle of his chest, eyes wide open and staring at him; her bottom lip was puffed outwards in a pout.

"Come now Rain, can we not merely lay here for the day?" Loki spoke up finally, wrapping an arm around her waist and rolling them over to where they both lay on their sides.

"No." Raina groaned. " I wanna do something. I just..." She could not think of the right words to describe her feelings. She felt sad and, for reasons she didn't know, fear tingeing on the edge of that sadness.

"You miss Rachel." Loki spoke for her.

"Yeah, I guess, you know, I've been with her for ten years and suddenly she's not there."

"I know that it cannot be easy for you. The pair of you have been each other's support for a long time. You are not going to be accustomed to the change overnight. But you cannot rely only on sex with me."

"Maybe not, but it does make me _feel _good." Raina purred as she leaned towards him, capturing his lips in a kiss. Her hands began to travel over Loki's chest before he finally pulled away from her; Raina groaned softly.

"That may be, but you are getting out of this room and interacting with the others." Raina groaned even louder as she rolled over to bury her face in the pillows. "And you shall enjoy it."

"Ugh, fine," Begrudgingly, Raina stood and began to put on some clothes. "But I expect some good sex later tonight."

"If you can behave yourself dear."

"Yeah yeah." Raina rolled her eyes as she walked back over to the bed, "Oh so you make me get dressed and then you continue to lay there?" Arms crossed, Raina stood next to their bed tapping her foot on the ground.

"Yes, well, unlike you dear," Loki rolled himself over to her, raising himself from the bed. "I have magic." As Loki stood his body began to glow, seconds went by before the glowing turned into his armour.

"Ugh, gods."

"Come now Rain, I know exactly what you need."

"A sparring match?" Rain questioned excitedly as Loki and her reached the training grounds. Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three were already there currently watching Fandral and Hogun as they sparred.

"Rain! It is good to see you well and about!" Thor beamed as the couple made their way over.

"Yes we thought perhaps Loki had murdered you in your sleep or something." Fandral spoke up jokingly as he and Hogun joined the group. Raina let out a creepy cackle.

"Ah yes, that'll be the day! Good one though, good one." Rain laughed, giving them all an uneasy feeling. "But anyways, I wish to spare. Now, the question is against who?" She stood in thought, tapping her finger lightly against her chin.

"Fandral, why don't you spar with Raina, demonstrate your form and such?" Sif spoke up, in hopes of making up Raina's mind for her.

"I-what? I just finished sparring with Hogun; allow someone else to have a chance?" Fandral recovered quickly.

"I just ate a good helping of boar and am still letting my stomach settle." Volstagg spoke up next in hopes of escaping a fight against Raina and her lunacy.

"Why don't you be a gentleman and spar with the lady?" Raina smirked. Fandral grimaced before muttering a quiet "fine." Raina grabbed a staff from the nearby weapons rack as Fandral was walking over to the middle of the area.

"You choose a staff to fight against a sword, odd choice." Fandral commented while he watched Raina move to stand a few feet in front of him.

"I'm well aware of my oddities, they make me who I am, but you should try less to worry about my weapon choice and more on dodging my attacks." Raina began to charge forwards towards Fandral, staff raised high.

"You are going to have to be more creative than that to defeat me, my lady." Fandral laughed as he deflected her attack with his sword.

"Oh, don't you worry 'bout a thing." Raina smiled as she flicked her wrist. The next thing  
Fandral knew, he was being thrown a couple feet in the air before landing roughly back on the ground. "Do you yield?" Raina placed the end of her staff at his throat, as she stood above him smirking.

"You and Loki are just alike, tricksters the both of you." Fandral groaned as he began to get up from the ground. Removing the staff from him, Raina offered him a hand to help pull him up.

"Ready for round two?"

"I think I shall pass, perhaps Loki and you could spar." Fandral suggested as he moved to stand next to the others. Raina sent a disturbed looking grin towards Loki, who in turn grimaced slightly as he thought of what all Raina might have planned.

"Yes brother, I am sure it would be most entertaining."

"Do I look like some form of entertainment to you?" Loki dryly asked, giving a dull unamused look towards Thor. "But if you insist."

"Ooh, we've never sparred before, this gonna be fun." Raina grinned as she watched Loki get into position.

"This should be interesting." Sif spoke up.

"Two tricksters pitted against each other." Volstagg amused.

"Both of them specializing long range attacks." Hogun added.

Raina twirled the staff in her hand as Loki conjured up his own staff before moving closer towards her. "Ready love?"

"Of course." Raina smirked before charging forward.

"Always making the first move I see." Loki laughed as he brought up his staff to block Raina's.

"Naturally, it's all about me after all." Flicking her wrists Raina knocked out Loki's feet out from under him. "How you like that!" The next thing she knew, Loki had disappeared. "Shit!" Raina shouted as she quickly turned around to face with the real Loki, only to be thrown backwards by his magic.

"Hey! Not fair!"

"I am the god of mischief my dear, what do you expect?"

"And I am the god of mischief's lover." With a massive gust of wind, Raina blasted Loki back, his feet scraping across the ground and kicking up some dust.

"Very good love," Loki smiled at her as he started to saunter towards her.

Raina, with a flick of her wrist, sent out a gust of wind, verifying that it really was Loki and not just an illusion. Raina smirked before she rushed at him, being surprised when he disappeared, reappearing behind her and grabbing her arm, turning her completely around.

"Your attacks are too obvious my dear," He said as he kissed her forehead. Raina growled before pulling Loki towards her. As he leaned down to kiss her, she hit him with a large blast of wind. Loki flew backwards and it was only through the use of magic that he managed to land unsteadily on his feet with a shred of dignity.

"Obvious you say?" Raina smirked.

To the surprise of the onlookers, Loki laughed.

"You're going to be one of the fiercest warriors in all the nine realms love."

"Thanks," Rain said as she ran at Loki with her staff, this time turning around the moment that Loki disappeared. Rain swung at him as she turned, forcing him to catch the staff with his hand. Loki pulled the staff away from Raina, her grip on it forcing her towards him. They both dropped the staff simultaneously as Loki pulled her against him for a smoldering kiss.

"Oh come on you two, get a room!" Fandral called out.

"Oh we will." Raina turned and gave the group a mischievous smile before Loki did a slight wave with his hand. Suddenly, a wave of water crashed down on the five Asgardians, soaking them. When they looked to the training field to complain to the two, they found both Loki and Raina had disappeared.

Back in Loki and Raina's shared room, the two appeared, doubled over in laughter.

"That was pretty genius love." Raina cooed leaning into him.

"Why thank you my dear." Loki purred as he leaned his head down mere inches away from Raina's face.

"Do I get my prize then, for being such a good little girl?"

"Why yes love, I think you just might." Loki closed the gap between them, capturing Raina's lips fiercely while his hands traveled down to her waist to pull her closer into him. Raina moved her hands smoothly over his chest and up into Loki's hair, tightly entangling them.

"Aren't you feisty today," Loki purred when they pulled away for air.

"Sparring will do that to a girl." Raina smirked up at him, just before she captured his lips yet again. While Raina was caught up in the kiss, Loki slowly spun them around as he maneuvered them towards the bed. Once the back of Loki's legs hit the bed, he fell on his back onto the bed pulling Raina with him to straddle his waist.

Raina's hands slid down to Loki's chest, pushing off some of his armour. Loki's hands traveled up under Raina's shirt, pushing it off as he did so. Raina reached around her back and removed her bra, tossing it to the side, while Loki removed the rest of his upper armour with a light glow.

"I do hope you are ready for a treat my dear."

"Always am." Suddenly, a second pair of hands found themselves being placed onto Raina's breast, kneading them. Raina let out a moan as she turned her head to see one of Loki's, shirtless, doppelgangers kneeling behind them. "Kinky." Raina moaned out, laying her head back on the doppelganger's shoulder.

The Loki that knelt behind Raina, pulled her back to lay against him more, allowing Loki to swiftly pull off Raina's trousers and the last of her undergarments. Raina let out another moan, her eyes shutting, as her lower body was hit with a slight gust of wind she was involuntarily creating. When she reopened her eyes, Raina found both the real and illusioned Loki just as absent of clothing as she was.

Loki sat up to kneel in front of Raina, bending down as he took her into his mouth. Raina took a sharp breath in as she felt Loki's tongue delving inside of her. One of her hands rested on the illusioned Loki's waist, while the other gripped Loki's hair tightly as he continued licking and sucking on her womanhood. As Raina began to feel herself getting close, Loki pulled away, earning a slight pout from Raina. Moving out of the illusions hold, Raina leaned over to capture Loki's mouth in a kiss, tasting herself on him. Suddenly, Raina pulled away from the kiss and took the illusion's manhood into her mouth, leaning over on her knees as she did so. Loki took this time to grab at the sides of her waist as he knelt behind her, pushing himself into her wet womanhood.

Raina let out a moan as Loki began to push himself in and out of her, her mouth vibrating around the illusion's manhood. While one of Raina's hands was keeping her up on the bed by her elbow, the other was firmly grasped around the illusion's manhood, stroking it up and down where her mouth could not reach. Another moan rumbled through Raina's throat as she, once again, could feel herself getting close, only to have Loki pull himself out just before she could reach her peak.

Releasing her hold from the illusion, Raina turned to make a comment, but found herself being pulled against the illusion yet again as both of his hands found Raina's breasts.

One of the illusioned Loki's hands left Raina's breast, moving down her stomach towards her womanhood. Raina bit down on her lip as his fingers lightly rubbed over her. "I believe you are more than ready for the both of us my love." He spoke into her ear.

"Then give it to me." Raina demanded, back arching outward as her heaving breasts glistened with slight sweat. Loki pulled her down to lay on top of him, her breasts splayed out onto his bare chest, as he kissed her deeply. Loki's hands traveled down Raina's body, stopping once he reached where his manhood stood erect next to Raina's entrance. With the other hand on Raina's waist, Loki pushed himself inside of her. Raina let out a moan as she re-accustomed herself to him.

"I hope you are ready for more my dear." The illusioned Loki purred from behind her. Out of the corner of her eye Raina could barely make out the illusion rubbing a substance onto his manhood then pushing two of his fingers into her backside. Raina let out a moan at the odd feeling that came from the cold substance, whimpering when he finally pulled his fingers away, just before he pushed himself into her other opening. Raina let out a gasp at the new sensation she was feeling. Once Loki noticed Raina was ready both he and his illusion began to move themselves in and out of Raina, causing her to let out a quiet squeal of delight at the sudden movements and the sensations that came with them.

The illusioned Loki found his way to Raina's neck and began to bite, lick, and suck on it, while Loki still held her lips captive. Raina broke away from the kiss as she let one of her hands to be entangled in both of the Loki's hair. The sweat began to build on their bodies as they were set into a rhythm, their bodies moving against each other.

Due to all the teasing Loki had put her through prior, Raina's body was now extremely sensitive, every thrust, lick, and bite felt so sensitive; she could feel herself rising quickly to a climax. Laboured breathing came from all three of them as the tension continued to build up. Loki's hands went to grasp at her waist, forcing her to move faster, while the illusion went to fondling Raina's sweaty breasts.

"L-Loki!" Raina managed to say through all the ecstasy that was coursing through her body.

"Not yet my dear."

"Just a bit longer." The illusion finished the thought, his breath teasing her inner ear lobe. It took all of her self-control not to come right then and there as he lightly licked and nipped at her ear. Suddenly, the illusion's hand shot to grab around Raina's throat, gripping it firmly while his other hand went to steady himself against the headboard of the bed.

"Never shall any other creature touch you in any way like this, do you understand?" Loki muttered into the opposite ear from where the illusion was still nipping at her hear.

"Y-yes Loki." Raina barely managed to stutter out.

"I do not believe I heard you, my dear." The illusion lightly spoke into her ear.

"Yes my king!" Raina nearly shouted as her body spasmed in an orgasm. Feeling Raina tightening around them, both Loki and the illusion came. As she collapsed onto Loki's chest, Raina felt the illusion fade away, leaving her feeling somewhat emptier.

Hours later, after fading in and out of sleep, they still remained as they were, Raina splayed out on Loki's chest with him still inside of her, neither feeling like moving.

"Feeling any better my dear?" Loki finally spoke up upon feeling her wake up again.

"Yes much, and I daresay that was one of my favourite positions." She smirked up at him, a finger lightly drawing circles on his chest, while her other hand lay off to the side on his shoulder.

"You can expect that and much more to come." Loki moved one of his hands from her waist and placed it on her cheek, moving some of her stray hair out of her face. "Promise me that if you ever feel sad or any of the sort ever again you will let me know? I care for you too much to allow you to wallow in sadness."

"Don't worry Loki, I'm fine now and of course I will tell you if there's anything ever wrong with me." Raina placed a light kiss onto his lips before laying her head back down on his chest, drifting off to sleep again.

Raina had no idea why, she knew that she had always had moments where she would randomly drop into a depression, but this, this was different. It was like she was not completely depressed, yet she was. Raina did not want Loki to worry too much, she did have a tough girl act to keep up, so for now, she would keep it to herself.

* * *

Yay! Stuff going on. Three chapters in.

Thank you for reading and, as always, feel free to review.

~Jade


	4. Chapter 4

I am aware that this chapter is a bit late and I apologise, I've been home for fall break and I've been enjoying being home. But back to business. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Rachel sat next to Steve's bed. For his own benefit, he had been put into a medically induced coma. His body had been burning through the morphine that they had been trying to put into his system. The doctors on the Helicarrier had told her that they had no idea how much pain Steve had been in before they put him in the coma, but they were certain that he wouldn't stay under for long.

Bruce told Rachel that, because of the super-soldier formula, Steve hadn't broken any bones, but the weight of the rubble along with the force of it would mean that he would actually be sore for a few days. Bruce made sure that Rachel knew that Steve most likely wasn't in any pain at all before he had been put in a coma and that the coma had only been because of Steve's system burning through all pain relievers that the doctors had tried to give him and they didn't want to take any chances.

Rachel had thanked Bruce before he left and she just stayed next to Steve's bed, occasionally putting her upper body on it to rest while she sat in the chair. During the next two hours, Rachel said nothing to the constant stream of the people that came in and out of the room to check on both Rachel and Steve. Though she knew that Steve was actually going to wake up, she still felt depressed about everything. As she sat by Steve's bed, she couldn't help but feel alone.

Rachel once again put her head on Steve's bed, feeling a dark sense of déjà vu, being reminded of the other times that he had sat next to someone's bedside after they had been in an accident. She sighed and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep. She dreamed of Raina and herself being over in their reality and Rain driving a motorcycle near a body of water with ice all around them. Rachel woke up with a start. Steve had put his hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked after she lifted her head up and looked at Steve.

Rachel smiled and leaned forward, kissing Steve lightly on the lips, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I'm going to be fine; I'm not exactly normal."

Rachel's smile faded a bit, "None of us are normal."

"What's going on?"

"I was just really worried about you and I had a weird dream," Rachel answered before reaching for Steve's hand, "How are you feeling?"

"Good, a little sore," Steve said, causing Rae to smile.

"What?"

"Bruce said that you'd be sore. You didn't break anything though."

"Super-Soldier formula," Steve said.

"I know. Speaking of, next time, pull whomever you're saving instead of pushing them. I'd rather not go through this again," Rachel joked.

Steve smiled and leaned towards Rachel, kissing her, "I'll try to remember."

"You better," she mock-ordered, "I don't want to lose you too."

Steve's smile faltered and Rachel asked, "What?"

"Can we talk about what's going on with you? And I mean what's really going on," Steve asked. After a few seconds of silence, he assumed that he wasn't going to get an answer.

"Rachel," Steve asked, attempting to get her to look at him.

"I miss my best friend," Rachel said, looking up at him, "But you already knew that, so why even ask?"

"It's more than that Rae; you're having nightmares," Steve started, "You're not sleeping."

"There was a time you couldn't sleep either Steve," Rachel countered softly.

"My reasons were a little different."

"They're just dreams about stuff that's happened to me. It's not like anything new."

Steve took Rachel's hand, "There's got to be something new if you don't want to sleep because of it."

"I- I keep dreaming about everyone's deaths," Rachel said, glancing up to Steve, gauging his reaction, "My family's," she clarified, "I mean, it's not like it didn't happen every time someone died, but- I don't know," she said, not really wanting to say how she felt, "I just feel like my family's gone. I went from caring for and protecting everyone to being the one that needs to be taken care of a protected."

"You're not entirely defenseless Rae," Steve said.

"It's not just that- It's-" Rachel paused, wondering if she had gone too far.

"Go on."

Rachel took a deep breath, "It's like everyone left me. Everyone who's alive anyway. Rain's gone to Asgard, Gwen's running around the planet and you're out saving the world every other night."

"Rae-"

"I'm not blaming you," Rachel said, looking up at Steve, "I knew what I was getting into with you. I just didn't think I'd feel like this- like I don't fit."

"Tell me how to help," Steve said, searching Rachel's eyes for an answer.

To his surprise, Rachel chuckled, leaning back in her chair, "If I knew how to fix it, I would've done it already. I know that I probably shouldn't be Tony's assistant though; I didn't go to college for four years and get a degree in English only to help Tony plan his day. But I can't write; I can't sit at a computer that isn't really mine and try to write," she finished, close to tears, feeling a spike of arousal suddenly shoot through her and she wondered where it had come from.

"Rachel," Steve said, causing her to focus on him rather than her random emotions, "Pepper's usually here. You could try and make that relationship stronger. But more importantly, sweetheart, you have to start thinking of here as your home, and I'm not just talking about the apartment. This reality is yours now. If you can't believe that then you're never going to feel right about being here."

Rachel glanced at Steve hopefully, "Do you really think that would help?"

"Trust me," Steve smiled, "I'm an expert at feeling out of place. Things didn't start working out for me till I realised that this is it; this is where I'm going to live. You have the advantage of wanting to come here before you actually got here, so in theory it should be easier for you."

Rachel looked at Steve with shock unchecked on her face, though she was also feeling embarrassed for not realising that her own attitude was part of the reason that she didn't feel comfortable being in the Marvel Universe, Rachel was mainly shocked with the fact that she had forgotten her situation. She didn't know when, but she had stopped thinking of Steve as the comic book character come to life and had started to think of him as a real person and the love of her life. Rae hadn't even been thinking about everything that she knew about Steve without asking him, she had become focused on the man in front of her, here, in the present. Then she immediately started feeling guilt for being so obsessed with her own problems.

"Rae, I know that look," Steve started, "Stop feeling guilty. You haven't done anything wrong."

"Except be selfish."

"You're allowed to be selfish, you're trying to find your place in a world where you technically shouldn't exist," Steve joked, "It's a little difficult."

Rachel smiled and leaned forward to kiss Steve, "Thank you."

"I feel as though it's my duty to impart my knowledge to those who need it; I am Captain America after all."

Rachel giggled before kissing Steve again, "It's still appreciated."

* * *

So yeah, kinda angsty, stuff happening.

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review.

~Jade

P.S. I think Izzy's gonna start updating next week, so you have that to look forward to.


	5. Chapter 5

Good news guys! I'm not dead, so yeah, it's Izzy and I shall be doing the update for this week. Yaaay.

So here's some more stuff happening for you guys.

Some fun times in Asgard...ehehehe.

* * *

A Few Months Later

"Come now Rain, Thor has gotten this feast together to cheer you up, you have to go." Loki said to the young woman that lay on the bed next to him.

"I don't know Loki, I'm just," Raina sighed as she rolled over to her stomach and stared out of the balcony of their room and out at the sky, "Sad." Loki climbed further onto the bed, straddling her waist from behind as he leaned over and lay on top of her. Raina groaned. "You're heavy."

"That's not very nice." Loki spoke into her ear. Raina snorted.

"Fine, I'll go." She sighed. "Now get off of me you fatty." Loki chuckled as he rolled off of her. Raina got off the bed and went over to their closet, looking through the clothes. Grabbing a pair of forest-green trousers and golden vest and put them on.

"What is this, no dress?" Loki teased. Raina rolled her eyes as she walked over to the bed.

"As if I was the type to wear dresses." Raina placed her hands onto her hips as she looked down at Loki still on the bed. "Now, I do believe we have a feast to go to."

Raina and Loki made their way to the feast hall, where Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three already awaited. The couple sat themselves at the table next to Thor, opposite of everyone else, with Odin and Frigga at the very end.

"I see Loki managed to convince you to join us in feasting, Rain." Thor beamed, giving Loki and strong pat on the back. "Try the ale; I believe you will find it very delectable." Thor suggested.

"Or you could not." Loki added, knowing how strong Asgardian ale is.

"Um, have any wine?" Raina asked.

"I like her," Fandral laughed. Loki gave him a quick glare before quickly dismissing it as soon as Raina placed a hand onto his leg underneath the table.

"How has your stay been, Raina?" Frigga asked.

"It has been the one of the most wonderful experiences in my life. I always wanted to visit Asgard and see the palace of gold." Raina spoke happily as she gave the queen a smile.

"I'm overjoyed to hear that." Frigga smiled at the young woman.

"It is good to see that both of my sons have found wonderful women who love them so dearly." Odin said proudly. Raina smiled, as she blushed, looking down to try and cover up her red face. The group began to eat the various foods that occupied the table top. They shared small talk as they ate, laughing and joking. Raina and Loki suddenly glanced at each other. Raina made a slight gesture with her hand. The next thing the group knew, Thor was laying on his back on the floor. As everyone else was making sure he was okay, Raina and Loki were sitting quietly, looking down at their food and trying to hide their smiles.

"Thor?! Are you alright?" Sif was the first to ask.

"Yes, I must have slipped." Thor assured. Raina snorted, covering her mouth with her hand as if to keep herself from laughing further. Thor looked over at her, scandalized.

"I'm sorry Thor, it was purely for fun, I won't do it again, I promise." Raina stopped laughing, giving him an earnest look. Thor stood, fixing his chair back up and sitting down once again. Seconds later, Raina waved her hand again, making Thor's chair fly from underneath him, sending him flying onto the floor again. The third, time both Raina and Loki burst into laughter. Across the table, Sif stared on in disgust as Volstagg and Fandral watched in horror at the thought of another Loki running around the palace. Once again, Thor stood up and set his chair back up and sat down.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry, last time. I couldn't resist." Raina told him as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yes, we are terribly sorry brother." Loki grinned. Raina began to raise her hand for a third time, but brought it back down as Loki and her looked over to Odin who was giving them a stern look. Raina and Loki cleared their throats, before looking down to their food, attempting to hide their smiles.

"So," Fandral began in an attempt to get everyone's mind off of the occurrence of Raina's pranking, "Thor tells us that you and Loki are just alike, do you also have 'daddy issues' as Loki did. Do you?" Raina's smile immediately fell from her face, as did Loki's who knew, too well, of Raina's past. Fandral had meant it as a joke regretted it as soon as he saw the looks on their faces, as well as the stairs on un-approval from both Odin and Frigga. "Raina I-" He attempted to correct his mistake.

"How dare you speak of such issues of which you know nothing about!" She shouted at him, standing from her seat and placing her hands firmly on the table. Before anyone could say anything else, Raina bolted out of the hall. Loki gave Fandral a stern look before running after her.

"Pompous, womanizing punk!" Raina growled angrily to herself as she reached the palace gardens, sitting herself in the middle of some type of emerald-green rose looking flowers. Suddenly, she was overtaken by an intense dizzy feeling. Raina grabbed her head as she fell to the ground. She watched as her surroundings began changing, everything catching on fire.

"So you are the young mortal who has captured the heart of the God of Mischief? I dare ask what is so special about you. So pathetic looking you are." Raina heard a deep, dark voice speak to her through the fire. Using her control over wind, Raina parted the fire to see the speaker.

"No..." She whispered horrified.

"I see you recognize me. You have some interesting abilities mortal. I could use you..."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, but I do." Raina felt herself being lifted up as she fell down from vertigo; she was sitting in the middle of the fire demon's large hand. "You are nothing to him. No one really wants you; they only keep you around because they pity you."

"You're lying!" Raina screamed, tears streaming down her face; the flames around her grew immensely from the wind she was causing to rage.

"Am I now? Your parents never loved you either. Just like the young prince, you were always looked over."

"I've come to terms with that fact! That's why I left them!"

"Have you? Have you really? Or is that why you cry yourself to sleep at night?"

Raina's eyes widened; she had never told anyone about that, not that she cried that often anymore.

"H-how do you know that?! I've never told anyone about that!" Raina was starting to lose control now. She could feel that Surtur was trying to turn her and was fighting against it the best she could.

"Your stubbornness and strong-mind are amusing and admirable, but you will give in, just like the Enchantress."

"Amora!" Raina whispered in realization to herself.

"Yes, she was a tough mind to break, but with you, mortal, it is only a matter of time."

"I don't care what you say demon, I'll never turn away from Loki or any of the Avengers or my friends. They accept me for who I really am!"

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure that they do not just tolerate you because they pity you?" Raina looked to her feet.

"I...they're my friends..." Raina felt as if she was shrinking while Surtur was getting taller. She felt suffocated. "You're just trying to get my guard down to control me!"

"Oh, but I'm not. I speak only the truth to you." Surtur boomed down at her. "Join me and you will never be alone again. Join me and you will never be judged or criticized for not being what others want you to be.

"I..." Raina felt herself at a loss for words as she began to lose control of her own will.

"You listen well mortal, you work for me now!" Raina's vision was clouded by flames as she blacked out for mere seconds, regaining consciousness back in the gardens of Asgard.

"I will do as you wish, my lord." Raina muttered to herself as she was engulfed in flames, disappearing from the gardens.

"Rain! Rain, please come back! Fandral was merely jesting!" Loki rounded the corner as he left the palace and entered the gardens. "Rain-" Loki stopped, his heart seemingly stopping. Several feet in front of him, Raina sat on the ground muttering to herself, before disappearing in a flash of fire.

"No..." He whispered.

* * *

So yeah, some drama stuff.

I wonder what might happen next...kidding, of course I know, I wrote it with Jade, I just like being an ass; writing Loki does that to a girl.

Until next time my pretties!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, sorry it's later than usual, I've had a crazy day.

I quite enjoy this chapter, so I hope that you do too.

* * *

Fire. She was fighting against fire, but it was more than that. More than just consume her, the fire wanted to possess her. It was reaching into her mind, pulling out everything that she had buried deep, all of her doubts and fears and insecurities. Everything that she hid on a daily basis was bubbling to the surface to drown her, but she fought. Half of her wanted to give up, hell, some part of her had, but the other half, the stronger half, screamed "Fight!" Even when asked by the resigned part, "What for?" The belligerent half screamed, "Because you have to!"

She continued to struggle to get towards the surface, to get away from the fire, to get away from this crippled version of herself. She felt like she was trying desperately to wake up, but just couldn't quite make it, as if every time she evaded one evil, another one would pull her away from her destination.

Somehow she knew that she had to fight, that she was fighting for more than herself. She had to get away from everything that was dragging her down, within herself. She fought the fire and her own self, trying to remember herself in the process, and, in the briefest of moments, she forgot, so she lashed out, her heart stuttering painfully when the fire became more than just a formless mass, but grabbed onto her wrists and pinning them over her head, causing her to scream and thrash against her restraints, only to feel the fear expand exponentially when she couldn't move at all. Once again she screamed, half because of fear and half just to release some of the emotions. This time, however, she heard an answer. This time she heard it, someone was calling her, but was it her? Was that her name? Or was it something that someone had decided to name her?

She heard it again, "Rachel!" The name was enough to pull her away from everything that she was fighting, the name pulling her to the surface and forcing her into consciousness. Her eyes finally opened and the first thing she saw was a set of clear blue eyes.

"Steve?" she asked hoarsely as she felt him relax and release her wrists from his tight grasp.

"What the hell-" Steve started to ask, only to be cut off by Rachel wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down in a tight embrace.

"Rachel," he asked after a moment, "What the hell were you dreaming about?" he asked as he pulled away to look at her.

Rachel shook her head as tears streamed down her face. Steve sighed and shifted so that he was sitting beside her rather than straddling her, which was the wrong thing to do, in Rachel's opinion. Rachel quickly sat up and moved so that she was straddling him and kissed him deeply. It took a moment before Steve could move away and groan her name.

Rachel leaned back towards Steve and kissed him harder and more desperately, causing Steve to realise that she wasn't just trying to avoid the topic, she needed not to think about it at the moment. With that revelation, Steve's hands went to grip Rachel's hips and pull her closer to him, groaning as she ground her hips against his and making him impatient. Steve's hands went to the hem of her sweat dampened shirt, peeling it off of her, causing her to shiver when her skin was met with the cool air.

Steve's hands quickly traveled to Rachel's breasts, massaging them roughly and causing her to throw her head back and moan. He chuckled then kissed her exposed throat, before kissing his way down to one of her breasts, nipping her sensitive skin lightly. One of Rachel's hands tangled itself in Steve's short hair while the other rested on his shoulder.

Rachel moaned his name and swayed under his quick ministrations, causing Steve to bring one hand to her hip to steady her.

"Stop fucking teasing me," Rachel commanded hoarsely as Steve sucked lightly on her throat, his response was to chuckle at her expense.

"Patience is a virtue you should learn," he teased, causing Rachel to tighten her grip on his hair as he leaned in to kiss her.

Suddenly Steve felt his thoughts start to swim and realised that it was Rachel's doing. Steve was generally impervious to Rachel's mind controlling abilities, the only exception being during sex, which was the only time that Rachel's emotions would go completely unchecked, but even then, she couldn't actually make Steve do anything, not that she had ever been focused enough to try.

"Rachel," he chastised, pushing through the swimming thoughts and reaching for her hands, pulling them away.

Once she realised why, Rachel quickly removed her hands from Steve. "Fuck," she said, "Sorry, I didn't- Ah!" Rachel didn't get to finish her apology as Steve wrapped his arms around her and flipped her over so that she was on her back and he was straddling her.

"It's fine," Steve assured her.

"Only because you did that," she groaned.

Steve smirked at her, "Now we're even," he said before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers while lightly running one hand up her side, prompting her to say, "If you don't stop teasing me, I'm going to do this by myself and make you watch."

"That's an empty threat if I ever heard one," Steve returned, leaning in and kissing Rachel's jaw.

"Steve," she whined, her fingernails digging into his shoulders, "Why are you still dressed?"

"Could you act more immature?" Steve laughed as he sat up and yanked his shirt off.

"Pants too," Rachel said before Steve could do anything else. He chuckled before he yanked off his pants and boxers, and, feeling as though he had sufficiently distracted Rachel from her nightmare, then leaned back down to her, kissing and caressing his way down her body. When he made it to the hemline of her shorts, Steve grabbed the waistband and all but yanked them, along with Rachel's boy shorts, off.

"Now who's impatient?"

"Still you," Steve murmured against her skin, just before he kissed just below her navel and continued downward. He slowed his movements the closer that he got to her womanhood, causing Rachel to groan and attempt to buck her hips, only succeeding in causing Steve to laugh and hold her hips.

"I'm going to kill you," Rachel huffed.

"I'm sure you'll try."

"I hate you."

Steve moved back up so that he was lying next to Rachel, a move that caused her to glare at him. He pouted and asked, "Really?"

"No," Rachel said eventually, causing Steve to smile and kiss her once, softly on the lips, before moving downwards once again. This time, Steve wasted no time, reaching her womanhood and licking one long stripe up her labia, stopping at her clit, where he licked circles around it.

"Fuck," Rachel sighed as her shoulders relaxed.

Steve then moved back down and teased her opening with his tongue before dipping it into her, smiling when he felt her thighs flex on either side of his head. He moved back up to circle her clit with his tongue once again while slipping a finger inside of her, causing Rachel to gasp, then moan in pleasure. Rachel ran her fingers through his short blond hair in an attempt to make him stay where he was until she had come. Sensing her impending orgasm, Steve started to slow down, driving Rachel insane and making her yank on his hair.

"Steve," Rachel whined.

"Yes dear?" he asked after he stopped, smiling at the almost-glare she gave him.

"Come here," she attempted to command him.

"Of course," Steve simpered, crawling back up and letting Rachel pull him down and kiss him hard while he settled between her thighs.

"You're such a fucking tease," Rachel said once they broke apart.

"Well sweetheart," Steve started, "So are you."

"Shut up and fuck me."

"I'll do no such thing," Steve laughed, kissing Rachel softly before slowly entering her, "But I will make love to you."

Rachel moaned and wrapped her legs around Steve, encouraging him to move, before she spoke, "Sentimental fuck."

"And I love you too," Steve smirked before moving within her.

Rachel met every one of his thrusts with one of her own. Steve kissed her, nipping her bottom lip before sliding his tongue into her mouth. Together, they moved in synchronization, towards a single goal, all other things forgotten. Eventually, he reached down and rubbed Rachel's clit, eliciting another moan from her as they began to move faster together.

"Steve," Rachel barely managed to say before her orgasm hit her hard, causing her to rake her nails across his shoulders, though not leaving a mark. Steve came shortly after Rachel, kissing her as he did. Rachel let her legs drop to either side of Steve before he pulled out and settled himself beside her, facing Rachel.

"It kills me," Rachel said, breathing hard, "That you're never out of breath."

Steve only chuckled before quickly kissing her on the forehead. He then wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

* * *

Yep, smut out of nowhere.

That's why I like it.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

~Jade.


	7. Chapter 7

Izzy here! A bit of a short chapter today, but that's just how we split everything up.

Well, without further ado, enjoy this Rainafull chapter!

* * *

"Back off!" A woman yelled, trying to shove off a muscular man with dirty blonde hair. Though he was in his mid-twenties, he still had his high school football player physique, and he was using that to his advantage as he attempted to slide his hand up the unwilling woman's skirt.

"Baby, you know you want me," the man slurred, attempting seduction and pressing her into the wall with his body.

"Get off!" She shrieked struggling with him.

"Hey!" Another man said, pulling the first man off, "She said no!"

"You don't know what you're talking about," the first man bellowed.

"Hey man," an even taller man, dressed in all black, said, coming up from behind, "I think it's time you leave."

"What the fuck ever," the first man grunted drunkenly as he headed towards the exit, "It's not like I can't find better pussy somewhere else."

Raina smiled from her spot in the shadows as she watched the familiar young man walk out of the bar and into the darkened alleyway. As he began to walk drunkenly away, Raina followed him close behind.

"Who's there!?" He slurred out when he heard footsteps from behind him.

The man turned and scanned the alley behind him, but saw no one. Thinking it was just a cat, he started walking again. Raina smiled as she used her wind to cause several nearby papers to fly towards him, scaring him. The man glanced behind him once again. As he glimpsed sight of Raina's shadow, he became frightened and started to run. Raina smiled as she followed slowly behind him.

The man stumbled around for another few minutes before he finally reached a dead end. With his back to the wall, the man searched the shadows in front of him for whoever was following him. "Who the fuck is there?!" He yelled out, still obviously drunk.

"You have caused us much pain." Raina spoke calmly from the shadows.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" The man was more than terrified now.

Raina slowly stepped out of the shadows and towards the young man. She wore knee-high black boots over a fiery red pair of pants. Raina also wore a black and red open, trench coat over a red belly shirt. Her eyes were no longer just a stormy gray, but also included hints of red within them.

"It's nice to see you again," Raina said sarcastically, her lips twisting into an eerie smirk.

"I've never seen you in my life!"

"Not in this world maybe, but in another you relentlessly tormented my late best-friend. Now, I am here to rid the world of your filth." Raina began to walk towards him, raising her hand upwards, pointing at his face.

"What are you doing?! Stay away from me! Get away!" The man found himself being lifted upwards by a cyclone of wind. The air from his lungs began to rush out of his body. Raina started laughing, but not her usual bubbly, mischievous laugh; it was a darker, more evil filled laughter. Opening her coat, Raina let fly several small throwing knives that rested within the inside of her coat. The knives flew around Josh's body, cutting through his skin in various places.

"Having fun yet?" Raina asked rhetorically, smiling maniacally, "No? Well, you will be."

Using her newly gifted powers, Raina set the cyclone on fire, engulfing the man's body. It took only a few more seconds before Raina sensed there was no more air left in the man's lungs. Raina smirked as she let his marred, mutilated, lifeless corpse fall to the ground. She began to walk away when her head began to swim. Raina knelt down on the ground, bracing herself on the nearby wall. She groaned as she placed a hand against her head.

"It had to be done master...yes I will...I apologize for the slight detour...It shall be done I assure you...No my lord, I feel nothing for any of them..." Raina muttered as she let her hand fall to her side and stood up. "I live to serve you and you only my lord." In a flash of fire, Raina was gone.

* * *

So...yeah. Found Raina. She seems to be having more issues than usual, eheheh.

Anyways, review for us cus you know you love us!

See you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

So so so sorry that I forgot to update, I've had a hell of a week. So, without further ado, the chapter.

* * *

Steve had his arms wrapped around Rachel by the time their alarm went off the next morning. He reached over and turned it off before snuggling back into the covers.

"I thought that you had super-secret superhero stuff to do," Rachel groaned.

"Not today," Steve yawned, pulling her closer and saying, "You know, you're sounding more like Tony as the days go by."

"Oh no," Rachel said in mock horror.

"He's not having you do anything today, is he?"

Rachel turned her head and smiled up at Steve, "Nope, but if he did, I'm sure I could find myself otherwise preoccupied."

"Good," Steve said, "Because we need to talk."

Rachel turned away, sighed and shifted uncomfortably in Steve's arms, "Can't you just forget about it?"

"Rachel, I had to pin you down to keep you from hurting yourself," he responded seriously, "It's not something I'll forget. Plus, I don't forget anything, remember?"

Rachel sighed once again, "It was just a dream."

"It was a nightmare, Rae, and a pretty terrifying one at that. What was it about?"

Rachel shook her head, "I don't know, but it felt like I was drowning. Like I was being swallowed up by fire, but like I was trying to swim to the surface and get away from it all."

Though she couldn't see it, Steve frowned before he spoke, "You woke me up when you started mumbling about being alone and no one really caring about you."

Rachel turned to face Steve, "That actually sounds more like Raina than me."

"That's not as comforting as you think."

"Well," Rachel started, "I wasn't actually trying to comfort you with it."

Steve's reply was cut short by Rachel's stomach suddenly growling. Rachel grinned at him sheepishly, "Pancakes?"

"Sure," Steve chuckled.

Rachel sat up, "You shower and I start on breakfast, then we switch?"

Steve cocked his head to the side, "I guess, if that's what you want."

Rachel laughed, "That way we both get clean and don't have to wait for foods."

Steve then laughed, "Alright, we'll time save."

"Good," Rachel said as she got up

"You know," Steve started conversationally, "I think it's a crime that you wear clothes."

Rachel laughed before throwing on a short dress and picking up her cell phone, "You can work on that being a law, then we'll talk."

"I can do it you know," Steve joked as Rachel walked towards the door.

"I actually believe that you can," Rachel said as she left the room, "But you won't."

By the time that Rachel had gotten out of the shower, dried off and put on a different set of pajamas, Steve had finished making the pancakes and was just plating the eggs.

"Damn, you work fast," Rachel joked as she entered the kitchen.

"Can't let a dame as beautiful as you go hungry," Steve smiled, looking up at her.

"You know I love it when you call me 'dame,'" Rachel said, wrapping her arms around Steve's waist.

"And that's why I do it," Steve said as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek before wrapping his arms around her. The moment was however cut short by Rachel's phone ringing. Rachel sighed before turning around and reaching over to answer it without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Are you busy? Can you come and take care of Pepper?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Tony, she's your girlfriend. Why don't you take care of her, and how do you expect me to take care of her?"

"I don't deal with sick people and she's very sick. She's so sick that she took a sick day. She's never taken a sick day before."

"But you should still do it."

"I can't deal with sick people," Tony repeated sincerely, "But I want to make sure she's okay. Please Rae?"

"Ugh, fine. We'll be there in a couple of hours," Rachel grumbled, causing Steve to chuckle.

"Can't you get here sooner?"

"Nope."

"Fine," Tony grumbled.

"That's what I thought," Rachel giggled.

"Just hurry," Tony said.

"We'll be over as quick as we can," Rachel assured him.

"Good," Tony said before hanging up.

"You'd think it would kill him to say 'thank you' once in a while."

"That's just Tony."

"Yeah I know."

"Alright," Steve started, "Definitely time to eat now."

"Yep," Rachel responded before picking up the two plates.

* * *

Morning after breakfast. How nice.

I'm pretty sure this is the last happy scene for awhile, so i hope you all cherised it.

Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review.

~Jade


	9. Chapter 9

Izzy here on this lovely day!

Anyways, time for an update because it is Monday!

Yay me

ANyways, again, on with the chapter.

* * *

When Pepper woke up, she had a fever, stuffy nose, splitting headache and her entire body felt sore, realising that she had the flu, badly, she decided to, for the first time in years, take a sick day. She had gone through the necessary steps to see that everything would continue without her and taken medication to help her sleep. Once he found out, Tony had crassly said that she should stay away from him if she was actually using a sick day but had gotten her some tea before walking away to his lab. Pepper hadn't been able to sleep all that well, and, after a couple hours of lying around, she had finally pulled herself out of bed and into the kitchen for some apple cider for comfort in the early afternoon hours. Pepper had gotten the water started boiling and found her favourite mug to put it in when she heard someone behind her.

When she turned around, she was surprised to see a six foot god standing in her kitchen. Pepper half-gasped, half-screamed and dropped her mug, which Loki caught. As he straightened up in front of her, Pepper's eyes widened at his closeness and she leaned backwards into the counter. Loki held out the mug to her, "Where is Rachel?" he asked softly but urgently.

"What do you want her for?" Pepper asked, taking the mug out of habit, rather than consciously.

"I need her," Loki answered quickly, clearly unwilling to explain himself.

"And I need to know why you need her, I can call her and have her come over-" Pepper started, not willing to give Rachel's location to Loki. Pepper still didn't trust Loki and she didn't have time to find out if Steve was with Rae.

"My method would be quicker," Loki interrupted smoothly, "If you would just tell me where she is."

"Pepper are you- What are you doing here Loki?"

"Where is Rachel?" Loki asked Tony more urgently. Pepper realised then that he had been reserved when he had been speaking to her because his voice took on a harsher tone when he addressed Tony.

"Loki," Tony started, brows furrowing, "What's going-"

"Where is Rachel?" he demanded angrily, his voice becoming louder. Tony looked at Loki for a second before finally telling him the address of Rachel and Steve's apartment. As soon as he had gone, Pepper looked at Tony, "Are you sure you should have told him?"

"He's not going to hurt Rae; she's the best friend of the love of his life."

"I didn't think he was going to hurt her Tony, but what the hell was that all about? I mean, he just turns up out of the blue looking for Rachel? And without Raina?"

Tony looked at Pepper, "Get some rest; as soon as I find out, I'll let you know, okay?"

Pepper nodded and sighed, rubbing her head. Tony stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulder, "It's probably nothing, Loki probably just needs Rachel to convince Odin not to kill Rain for a prank that she pulled."

"Oh," Pepper said, laughing, "As long as that's all."

Tony kissed her on the forehead, "It'll be fine," he assured her.

"Remind me again why didn't you just get dressed for the day after you took your shower?" Steve asked as he waited on Rachel to change into real clothes.

"Because I like pajamas," She answered simply as she threw her shirt over her head.

"As glad as I am that you like pajamas, do you really think that wearing them all the time is the best idea?"

Rachel walked up to Steve, "You mean in case I get kidnapped, you don't want someone to just be able to rip off my top and-"

"No," Steve cut across, blushing slightly, "I mean that we're always running around and it's better to have real clothes on."

"In case I get kidnapped."

"Please stop saying that."

"Fine," Rachel huffed playfully.

"Good," Steve said as he pulled her towards him, kissing her. Rachel wrapped her arms around Steve's neck, running one hand through his hair as he deepened the kiss.

"Wait," Rachel said, pulling away quickly, "Shit, we've got to go fix Pepper with soup."

Steve laughed, "Then we should leave now before I get some bad ideas."

"Why must you tease me so?" Rachel said as they stood up.

"Because you do the same thing to me every time I have to leave," Steve chuckled as he followed Rachel out of the bedroom.

"Not _every_ time," Rachel argued as they walked into the living room. As she picked up her keys from the coffee table, Rachel suddenly turned to Steve, "Have you ever gotten the feeling that something bad is about to happen?"

"Yes," Steve started with confusion over Rachel's sudden change in topic, "But mostly in battle, why?"

"I've got that feeling right now. Actually, I've kinda had that feeling all day."

Steve regarded Rachel with concern until he noticed someone else in the room and, looking over Rachel's shoulder, he saw Loki, who had just appeared.

"I do now," Steve said, observing Loki's distraught face.

Rachel turned around and saw Loki, "Where's Rain?"

"She hasn't come to you?" Loki questioned, his eyes starting to glass over with fear and fatigue.

"No," Rachel said, her voice rising, "Why would she come here? Loki, why isn't she with you?"

"She was," Loki paused, searching for the right words, "Taken."

"Taken? By whom? How was she just taken from Asgard? It's full of gods!"

"Rachel, I am so-"

"Loki," Rachel interrupted, "How could she have been taken?"

"I am not sure. I have an idea, but I am not yet certain."

"Why are you here then? Why aren't you getting Rain back?"

"I know not where she is," Loki said, hanging his head.

"Are you kidding me? Please tell me that you're joking."

"I thought that she might come to see you. I do not know her exact mental state was when she was taken, but I do know that she was upset."

"Why?" Rachel growled.

"Fandral made an unsavory comment and it caused Rain to run off," Loki said, establishing to Rachel that he wasn't at fault and therefore did not need to be attacked.

"Okay, so, she doesn't know we're here," Rachel said looking over to Steve, "Maybe she's going to go to Stark Tower, I mean, that makes sense. It's the last place she knew where I was."

Loki nodded and took Rachel's arm in one hand and Steve's in the other, transporting them back to Stark Tower.

* * *

So yeah, more plot moving things happening.

Hope you enjoyed it, until next time, and don't forget to review because Jade and I do so love the feedback and attention.

Ciao!


End file.
